True Corrage and Determination
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: My name is William Henery Allen Harrison and my life was amazing until the one day that I was frammed and sentenced to life in Furnace. This is the story of my life inside Furnace, and how true corrage and determination set me free. (Rated T for violence)
1. Prolouge

A/N All right people, this story is gonna be a bit challenging for me because my male OC is the guy version of me so I might have a bit of difficult. I'd love for some constructive criticism on my work but nothing hurtful (not that I think anyone is going to be a jerk). Thank you for choosing my story. Here's chapter one.

Prologue

My name is William Henry Allen Harrison. I am a fourteen-year-old boy and I was sent to live in a place worse than hell. I may have made friends and stayed alive, but I lived a life that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies. The skinless hounds, the giants in suits, the demons with masks, and the warden who I would have believed to be the devil himself. These are just a few of the reasons that Furnace Penitentiary is the most horrid, vile place anyone could ever go. It was built when I was just a little boy. It was a place for young delinquents who committed the worst crimes. I couldn't even stand to look at it when I first saw it on the TV. The place emanated a feeling of dread and evil even through the thick TV screen. I vowed to myself that I would never end up in that place no matter what, but I was wrong. I was sent to Furnace for a crime that I didn't commit, and I soon learned that I wasn't the only one. That young kids, kids less than eleven-years-old, were being framed for murders they didn't commit. I never forgave the person who created Furnace, and I never will. How could I? The things that happened there shouldn't have ever been seen on this earth. I will never forget the things I saw there. Innocent people being dragged from their cells and taken off to some unknown place, experimented on and killed. Dogs with no skin tearing young kids to shreds in the night. The terrifying things that may have once been humans with their gas masks, screeching in the dead of night to signal others that it had found it's next victim. My days in Furnace have proven to me that there are worse things than break-ins and murderers on the loose. Real fear is the shadows lurking in the night, waiting to take you away and tear you apart. Real fear is giants in suits grabbing you by the neck and dragging you to a fait worse than death. Real fear is knowing that at any moment in the night, you could be taken away forever, never seeing the light of day again. Real fear is what I felt while in Furnace, and true courage and determination is what made my fear subside and is why I will never have to live hell down in Furnace again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day it All Began

**A/N Here's the first real chapter of my story, hope you all enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 1

The Day it All Began

It was a clear, sunny day. I can still remember the beautiful feeling of the sun's warmth pouring over my twin sister and I as we walked to the store with our friends Ashley and Ryan. It was the middle of summer and school was completely out of our heads. We had a great day planned. We were going to go to the store and get some candy and hide it in our bags when we got to the movie theater (theater candy was so much more expensive than the candy at the store). Then, we would get our tickets, popcorn, and soda and watch our movie. We were going to have so much fun.

"So, when is the movie supposed to start?" My sister, Jerilyn, asked.

"7:00, it's a couple hours away." Ashley answered.

"UGH! Why did we have to get here so early!?" Ryan wined.

"Because, 5:00 was the only time Ashley's mom could drive us. We didn't have any other way to get here." I told Ryan.

We soon left the store with our candy and went to another store, Hastings, to look around. Jerilyn and I went to the book section (we both loved to read), Ashley went to the hat section, and Ryan went to the electronics section. We all met up later and moved on to another store. Time seemed to fly by as we walked through stores, laughing and joking. Soon, it was 6:40, time to get our tickets, popcorn, and soda. We walked into the theater and I was hit with the alluring sent of buttery popcorn and the sounds of people chatting and games going berserk. The carpet was maroon with swirls and spots of all different colors. The lobby was a bit crowded, but we made it through and got to the counter.

"Four tickets for The Hobbit 3D." I told the man, handing him the money. He gave us each our tickets and we moved on to the snack counter. We got two large bags of popcorn and four medium sodas, Jerilyn, Ryan, and I got Cokes while Ashley got herself a Pepsi.

"Pepsi is not as good as Coke." Jerilyn told Ashley.

"What ever! You suck! Coke is not as good as Pepsi!" Ashley argued. She sounded pissed but she was actually laughing and smiling while she and Jerilyn had their little argument about which was better. Ryan and I both took Jerilyn's side because we too agreed that Coke was better and Ashley soon gave up, telling us our taste buds were morons. We got into the theater room and it was completely deserted.

"Hmm, I guess people like to show up later for the movies." Jerilyn said. There was music playing so, seeing as there was no one else around, we all started dancing. We laughed as we danced around the aisles, having tons of fun. Soon, we all sat down, still giggling. Not long after, the room started filling up with people and the movie started.

We ran out of popcorn and I was asked to go get the refills. I got up and walked slowly out, lingering a little when I got to the door so I didn't miss anything. When I got out to the lobby, there were two incredibly tall men both dressed in black suits sitting at a table. They weren't going back into a theater room and didn't seem to be waiting for a refill so I came to the conclusion that they must have been waiting for someone. I went up to the counter and asked for two refills of popcorn. I looked over at the men and found that they were staring at me. I waved and smiled politely but their faces remained emotionless. I turned my attention back to the man when he handed me the now full bags of popcorn and I happily took them and hurried to the door to the theater room. I took one more glance over at the two strange men right before I entered the theater room, finding that they still had their eyes fixed on me, that same emotionless stare boring into my head. I looked away and went through the door, finding my seat and sitting down, handing one bag over to Ashley and keeping the other in my hands.

Once the movie was over, we waited a moment for the other people to leave. As we were waiting, I told Ashley, Ryan, and Jerilyn about the two men and how they wouldn't stop starring at me.

"Holly crap! CREEPY!" Jerilyn said.

"Are you guys sure you didn't see a windowless van out there or something?" Ryan asked, half jokingly.

"I'm serious! Those guys were really weird." I told them.

"We believe you, maybe they aren't still there. Come on, every one else is already gone." Ashley said. So, we walked out into the lobby. I thought the two tall, well-dressed men would be gone, but I was wrong. There, right at that same table, sat those same two men. They would be indistinguishable from each other if it weren't for one of them having a mole on their cheek.

"Those are the guys! The ones that were staring at me!" I told the other three, pointing at the two men sitting at the table.

"Well, they're not looking right now, so lets go." Ryan said.

We walked to the door and I shot a quick glance in their direction only to find them staring at me again.

"Will! Come on, mom's waiting!" Jerilyn called. I shook my head and ran over to the tan-colored van that my mom was driving. I climbed in and got into my seat. I was going to tell my mom about the two men, but I decided against it and told myself that it was all nothing. We talked, joked, and laughed the whole way there. I tried to put the tall men out of my head, but they were still there in the back of my head. I couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the men in suits.

**A/N So, that's chapter 1! I don't write long chapters but this one is a lot longer than the chapters for my other stories so be thankful. I will work on chapter two as soon as I can. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Men in Suits

A/N I am back with chapter two. ATTENTION ALL FANS…give me some damn chocolate…that is all.

DISCLAIMER: The rights to Escape From Furnace: Lockdown belong to Alexander Gordon Smith and I am making no profit off this story whatsoever.

CHAPTER 2

The Men in Suits

That night, Ryan and Ashley both slept over at our house. Jerilyn and I had our own rooms so we all slept in the living room on air mattresses. Ryan and I shared a mattress and Jerilyn and Ashley shared one. We talked and told stories. We each told a story about something weird or scary that happened to us. Ryan told about the time that he got lost during a hunting trip and spent the night in the woods alone. His dad found him the next morning; curled up to a rabbit that looked scared out of its mind. Ashley told about the time that she and her friend were hanging out at the park in Homedale and the same car kept going past their road, the person inside looking at them each time he passed. Jerilyn told about the time that she got stuck in a parking garage in Seattle when she was four. I told about the time that I escaped a robbery at a gas station. I had to sneak out through a window in the bathroom and I went strait to the police. We soon had nothing left to talk about and it was only 9:30 so we put in a movie (we decided to watch Sinister because we wanted to watch something scary). We snacked on some chocolate from Jerilyn's secret chocolate stash (the rest of us still didn't know exactly where it was). Soon, I had to use the bathroom so we paused the movie and I ran to the bathroom. I came back shortly and stopped as soon as I saw the window. I turned white as a sheep and I couldn't breath. I stood still as a statue, my eyes as huge as saucers. Right there, just on the other side of the window, were two huge men in black suits. They were the same men I saw at the theater. I couldn't hear anything but my racing heart.

"Will? Will! What is it!? Are you okay? What's wrong? Will!" I snapped my head over to my sister as soon as I heard her say my name. She had apparently been trying to talk to me for a while. My breathing started again; shaky and forced, but it was there. "What's wrong?" Jerilyn asked, her voice a bit panicked._ 'I must have really scared her'_ I thought. "You okay Will? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I…" I looked back over to the window only to find that the two men were gone. "I…I saw…They were…I…it's…it's nothing. Nothing." I told them. I thought it must have just been my imagination. _'I'm just scared because of the movie. Yea, that's it. Those guys can't be here. They don't know where I live' _I thought.

"You sure? I mean, you really looked like you saw something. What, is 'Mr. Boogie' gonna come and get us?" Jerilyn asked. (Mr. Boogie was what the kids called this creepy monster guy in the movie we were watching).

"You look scared too. You need me to go get your blankie for you?" I loved teasing my sister about her blanket. I knew it was mean, seeing as she did love the old raggedy thing, but it was just so funny to see how mad she got and how she defended her precious blanket like it was another one of her real friends.

"Leave Laylly out of this! Besides, he doesn't like scary movies!" She said. By the way she talked about her 'Laylly' you'd think it was a person. She wasn't much of a girly girl and she didn't play with baby toys, but that blanket was special to her. It was old, worn out, dirty, and a little off-colored but she loved it *ahem* him.

"Okay, okay. I won't bring him into this. Let's just finish the movie." I said, taking one last glance over at the window to make sure the men really weren't there…and they weren't. I sat down and we started the movie up again. Jerilyn snuggled up to Ashley who tried to fight her but eventually just sighed and accepted it. I laughed at how silly my sister could be. The movie eventually ended and we all settled down. We kept the light on a bit longer while Jerilyn and I read a bit and Ryan and Ashley chatted. We all got too tired to stay up any longer and turned the lights out. I fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoken shortly after by my little dog Sugarbug barking like crazy. I expected to see her sitting by the couch and barking at a car that just happened to brake down (we got those a lot) but when I got up, she ran to the door, barking like mad.

"Sugarbug! Shut up!" I scolded. My parents weren't back from their stay at a hotel yet and I was a bit scared when Sugarbug kept barking and I heard my larger, outside dog start barking too. I got up slowly and crept into my older sister's room, trying not to wake her as I grabbed her baseball bat out of her closet and slowly left the room, shutting the door with a small creak. I tiptoed back into the living room to find Ashley and Ryan sitting upright in their beds and Jerilyn hiding her face under the covers, shaking a bit in fright. She was scared, but I knew that if I wasn't there, she would have gotten my sister's bat and beaten the holly living crap out of whoever, or whatever, was out there. To tell the truth, whatever was out there had a better chance of escaping me than they did my sister, even with how small she was. I peaked out the window and my breath hitched at the sight. Once again, there were the two tall men in suits but this time, instead of being in front of the window, they were standing in the middle of the yard. What I saw next chilled me to the bone and I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. In the strong, forcing grip of one of the men hung the lifeless body of my sister's little cat Mutsu. I knew Jerilyn would have a complete meltdown when she saw that her baby had been killed. I felt my eyes tear up a bit and I darted to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Will? Will, what is it?" Jerilyn asked, peaking out from under the covers.

"It…it's those men! The ones from the theater!" I told her.

"I'll go get Mariah!" Ryan said, just before darting into my older sister's room and waking her up. Mariah came out from her room, still in her pajamas. She took the bat from me carefully and looked out the window.

"What the heck is…oh god!" She didn't realize what the man was holding until his hand turned just a bit and she saw the limp body of Jerilyn's little kitty. "William, call 911 now!" I grabbed my phone and dilled the number. My sister kept a firm hold on the baseball bat as she watched the two giants in our front yard. She turned back to me when I hung up the phone and then turned to make sure everyone was still in the room. Of coarse, no one had been stupid enough to leave the room. She turned back to the window and gasped at what she saw, or rather, what she didn't see. The two men were nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell are they!?" She asked. She ran to every window in the house, trying to see them. But they were gone.

"What!? Oh god! We can't see them!? Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! They're gonna kill us!" Ryan started to panic. Ashley gave him a hard slap on the face.

"Pull yourself together! We're not gonna die!" Ashley told him. Jerilyn looked out the window and squeaked loudly. She sank to the ground sobbing.

"What's wrong!? Are you okay?" Ashley asked, grabbing her and holding her close to try and comfort her.

"M-M-Mutsu sh-she's d-d-dead!" Jerilyn sobbed into Ashley's shoulder. Mariah grabbed her and hugged her tight. I was officially pissed off at the giants in black suits. You can screw with me all you want but you mess with my sister and you're gonna live hell. Jerilyn eventually stopped crying and lied down.

The cops arrived and we told them exactly what had happened. After I was done talking to the cops, Jerilyn clung to me and I didn't blame her. That cat wasn't just a cat to her. Mutsu was her baby. After the cops left, Mariah went back to her room and left the bat with us. We all got back into bed and tried to sleep. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but my tiredness finally took over and I fell into a fitful sleep. I had one of the worst nightmares of my life that night.

A/N So, what'd you think of this chapter? I think I'm gonna write the next chapter about the nightmare. Thank you for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

A/N Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter!

WARNING: This was written on an extremely low amount of chocolate and a very high amount of stress so it's pretty bloody and gory. If you do not want to read anything about blood and gore, skip over the part with the nightmare. You have been warned

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

CHAPTER 3

The nightmare

_ I'm running through a graveyard. Wait…what am I running from? Is something chasing me? I look back to see that I am completely alone, fog slowly rising. Where am I? This doesn't look like the graveyard back at my town. It's old and most of the graves are broken._

_ "Mom? Dad? Jerilyn? Mariah?" I call out. No one answers. Wait, what's that? There's a figure in the mist. "Hello? Who's there?" I ask._

_ "Why did you do it?" The person calls…well more like whispers, but somehow I can still here it._

_ "What? Who are you?" I ask. The person sounds very familiar…_

_ "Why, Will? Why did you kill me?"_

_ "Who are you?" I ask again. I start to get scared._

_ "Why'd you kill us Will?" I jump as I hear another familiar voice behind me. I turn to see Ashley and Ryan staring at me, but I wish I hadn't. Where their eyes used to be are just holes in their heads, blood gushing from them. I look at their lips to see that they have been ripped from their faces, their teeth and tongues only covered from the dark read goop that pours from their eye sockets, their mouths, and their noses or, rather, where their noses used to be. Their necks are pierced with nails in front and on either side, blood pouring down from them as well. I look further down, paling even more and almost passing out at what I see next. Their stomachs have been sliced open and their guts hang loose from them, and I can see right through their bodies. They are rotting from the inside out. I look down to find that their toes have been cut off and nails have been pierced into their legs. I try to scream but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper. Then, I feel someone's hand on my back. I turn to see Jerilyn who has obviously received the same treatment as Ashley and Ryan but her jaw has been ripped off and her chest has three slashes in it._

_ "Why did you do it? Why?" Jerilyn asks. I don't understand, I didn't do this._

_ "Why? Why? Why?" They ask in sink. I try to talk but Ryan grabs me and shoves his hand down my throat. Blood starts gushing out as Ashley takes a knife and cuts my stomach open. She repeatedly stabs the knife down into me, blood and gore spraying out of me. I pray for death, but death won't come. Jerilyn crouches down next to me._

_ "Hush, hush," she says. "Everything's gonna be okay."_

"William? William? Wake up Will!" I awoke with a start, finding Jerilyn leaning over me, shaking me gently. "Are you okay Will?" She asked.

"Yea I…I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I told her. I looked around and found that Ryan and Ashley were sitting on the couch, eating a breakfast that made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. They were eating bacon, eggs, and ham. The smell was starting to get to me. "Any for me?" I asked Jerilyn as I sat up.

"Yea, I'll go get yours." She got up to go and grab my plate but I grabbed her wrist gently to stop her.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked her.

"No, but I can make my breakfast after I've gotten you yours." She answers. She was always too nice for her own good. She'd always make sure everyone else had their food before she even started thinking about hers.

"You need to quit doing that."

"Doing what?"  
"Not eating until everyone else has. You don't need to do that every time you make food."

"Will, we've been through this already. I'm not gonna change and that's final." I sighed.

"Ok, whatever."

She got up and went to grab my plate. She handed it to me and I thanked her. I started eating but then I suddenly remembered the night before.

"Are you…okay?" I asked my sister.

"What? Of coarse I am. Why would you ask?" Jerilyn asked.

"Stop pretending to be fine! If you want someone to help you, it's fine. I'll help you get through this. You just lost Mutsu. I'm really sorry Bear, I hope you'll be okay." I used her nickname in an attempt to lighten things up a bit.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'll be fine." With that, she made her own breakfast and sat down in on the couch in-between me and Ashley. We turned on our TV and went to Netflix. After a bit of deciding, we watched an episode of Sherlock. Ashley and Ryan hadn't seen it yet and it was me and Jerilyn's favorite show. Jerilyn acted like she was fine, but I could tell that a bit of the shine in her eyes was gone. We all stayed at the house that day, hoping to find something fun to do.

"I know! I know!" Jerilyn said, jumping up from the couch. We had all been discussing what to do after the episode of Sherlock. "Let's bake cupcakes and watch scary movies!" She all but shouted, hopping up and down and clapping her hands.

"That's an awesome idea!" Ashley said. So, we all got up and went into the kitchen. Jerilyn grabbed the cookbook. We all decided she could be in charge since it was her idea and cupcakes were sort of her whole identity. That and writing/reading. We all started baking and Jerilyn turned on some music. We listened to a few songs by Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and The Killers before she put in an album by one of the most epic bands any of us had ever heard; Nightwish. She turned on their album 'Imaginaerum'. Just then, I felt something soft hit my back. I whipped around to see Ashley looking off to the side, whistling and trying to look innocent. On my back, there was a splatter of dry flower. I grinned evilly and threw a handful of chocolate powder at her. Ashley tried to hit me with some powdered sugar but I ran behind Jerilyn and she hit Jerilyn with it instead. Jerilyn slowly turned and flung a half-cup of milk at Ashley, but she misfired and hit Ryan who hit her back with a handful of flower. As the cupcakes were baking and the frosting was setting in the fridge, we all had a huge food fight, laughing and screaming as we flung ingredients at each other, using the door of the fridge as a shield. Finally, the timer went off and Jerilyn held her hand up and called for us to stop. She checked the cupcakes and found that they were done so we all put down what we were about to throw and Jerilyn set the cupcakes down to cool. We each grabbed a wet rag and went to work wiping the kitchen down. It was a good thing Mariah was at her boyfriend's place for the weekend, my little brother was at our Grandma's for the weekend, and our parents were at a hotel for the weekend because if they were there, we'd all be in big trouble. By the time we were all done cleaning, the cupcakes had cooled completely and we frosted them. We each grabbed four cupcakes and sat down in the living room for our scary movie marathon. We had fun, but I didn't know that that day was the last fun day I would have in a while.

A/N Ok, there's chapter 3. I didn't want to make the whole thing sad, so I decided to do the whole 'having fun baking' thing. I love to bake and (since the character Jerilyn is just the actual me in the story), yes, cupcakes and writing/reading are what I'm mostly known for. :) YAY FOR CUPCAKES! Well, that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Real Horror Begins

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately but I finally had the chance to sit down and write the next chapter. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 4

The Real Horror Begins

It all happened so fast. We were just sitting and watching horror movies when all of a sudden, two gigantic men in suits smashed through the window with a loud crash. There were three loud bangs that sounded just like gunshots, and three smaller thuds. Once I realized what had happened, my knees gave out. I stared down at the ground, starting to sob as I tried to take in what just happened. For there, right in front of me, were the limp bodies of Ashley, Ryan, and Jerilyn. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to get up and run to a phone so I could call 911, but I couldn't find the strength to move a single part of my body.

"Get up." The deep-voiced command sent shivers of fear down my spine. I wanted to obey, but I still couldn't move. My mind screamed at me to get up and run, but my body didn't want to comply. "I said, get up!" The voice boomed again. The man let out a frustrated grunt and gripped my arm with his massive hand. He pulled me up sharply, eliciting a squeak of half-fear-half-pain from me. My knees wobbled as I tried to stay standing. I was able to stay up, but not without a fight.

"Now, William Harrison, I think it's time you run." The man said. My mind couldn't even wrap itself around the simple command. I just stood, shaking in fear, staring wide-eyed at the bodies at my feet. One man shoved a gun into my hand. I dropped in instantly, not wanting to hold the weapon that was used to kill my best friends and my sister. "I don't think the scene of the crime you've just committed is a very smart place to hide."

It took me a moment before I realized what he was saying. I found the strength in my knees again and dashed to my phone, only to find that it had been smashed to pieces. I found the same with everyone else's phones as well. Seeing no reason to stay in the house, I darted out my door and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to run. I had to get away. I had to leave and never look back. I couldn't stay. For if I did, I'd be risking a lifetime in Furnace Penitentiary, and I couldn't let that happen for as long as I lived.


End file.
